Pokemon: Alpha and Omega
by LiamP98
Summary: A new twist on the Hoenn Region. Follow Landon, May and Wally on their journeys.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please add to your favorite and comment if you enjoy and want to see more!

-Liam

 **Chapter 1**

Landon knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few seconds which seemed like a few eternities, the door was opened by a beautiful young face with shoulder length chestnut hair. Her figure was slim and sleek. She sported a black and red sleeveless top with white and black sport shorts. Her red bow truly made her grey eyes demand attention.

"Um, hello?" she stammered.

Landon just continued to stare. He was captivated and utterly taken back by her charm. He shook his head and let out, "Um, hi. Me your neighbor, I mean hi! I'm Landon. Your new neighbor."

"Oh! Landon! My dad was telling me all about you! Your dad is the region's newest gym leader! I'm May Birch! Nice to meet you!" she reached her hand out to Landon and he took it in his and kissed it. "Oh. How nice you are…" May trailed off and blushed red.

"Landon Free. Like I said I'm your new neighbor. My family moved over from Goldenrod City in Johto after I graduated trainer school. My dad thought it was the perfect time for me to learn how to be a real trainer." Landon smoothly explained with much more confidence.

"Well Landon Free from Goldenrod, it certainly is a pleasure to meet such a gentleman. If you're interested, I'll be just outside of Oldale Town doing some training." She replied flirtatiously. "You are more than welcome to join me." She walked out of her room with a strut that let Landon know that she knew he was watching her every step. She walked with such poise and with a confidence he hadn't seen in a girl his age before. She called behind her "Close the door on the way out if you don't mind. Oh and stop by the lab to meet my dad while you're at it."

Landon gathered himself then exited her room. He walked down the steps and outside and scanned the town's exit for May's shape but saw nothing. She was long gone. He moseyed his way over to Professor Birch's lab and wondered if he would discuss Pokémon or May. He'd known her for about five minutes and knew that he needed her energy. He walked into the lab and saw numerous lab techs hustling around the large space. He saw that they were studying three specific Pokémon in a far off corner of the lab. He scanned the room for the professor but didn't catch sight of him.

"Excuse me sir!" he called as he approached one of the lab assistants. "Where is Professor Birch? I was asked by his daughter to speak with him."

"Oh well he's just outside of town studying a colony of Wurmple and their utilization in composters." Replied the man in the white lab coat.

"Sounds interesting. Thank you." Landon said politely. He then exited the lab and made his way towards to the town's exit. He heard shrill screams coming from the same direction he was walking in.

 _May._

He thought picking up the pace. He shoved a couple of bystanders out of the way, prepared to save his new friend. He could only watch and hold back laughter when he saw the professor being chased by a Poocheyena.

"Help please!" he cried in a high pitched tone. Landon just stared in disbelief.

 _This clown is May's father? Must get her looks from her mother._ He took a step forward and caught the professor's eye.

"YOU! Norman's boy! Don't just stand there please help me! In that messenger bag! Please!" he cried desperately with the Poocheyena nipping at his heels.

Landon advance cautiously hoping that the Poocheyena wouldn't turn its sights on him. He reached into the bag and retrieved three Pokéballs, each labeled differently. One labeled "Water", one labeled "Grass (Empty)" and the final one labeled, "Fire". Landon grabbed the one labeled "Water" and walked towards the Poocheyena. By this time, it had pinned the Professor against a thick tree and was bearing its teeth at him. Landon tried to shout to get its attention but it ignored every attempt he made. Finally, frustrated, Landon closed his eyes and hurled the Pokéball at the Poocheyena's head. The Poocheyena leapt away allowing the professor to reach cover.

Landon opened his eyes and a small blue Pokémon stared at him.

"Mud. Kip!" it chanted.

 _Mudkip._ The Poocheyena turned its sights to the Mudkip and charged.

"Landon! Take control!" Professor Birch called.

Mudkip was slammed into and rolled across the grass. It stood up defiantly and looked back to Landon for guidance.

 _Right._ "Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" called Landon. Instantly, Mudkip spewed water at the Poocheyena and slammed it into a tree. It regained its footing and charged. "Dodge that, Mudkip!" Mudkip jumped over the Poocheyena and landed behind it. "Now, Mudkip. Water Gun!" Mudkip shot more water at the Poocheyena's backside and watched it run back into the forest in fear.

"Thank you so much, Landon." said Professor Birch graciously. "You performed excellently. That couldn't have been your first battle?"

Landon blushed with embarrassment. His father had always told him he needed to be stronger and more mature to battle, and here he was receiving praise from a certified Pokémon professor!

"It was sir. In the real world." Landon whimpered.

"You are Norman's boy." replied Birch. "Well it seems like I owe you something, so why don't you keep that Pokémon?"

Landon stared in disbelief. He had expected to receive one of his dad's crappy Slakoths or Zigzagoons to start with. "Sir. Thank you. I'll take great care of it."

"Oh! And right before I was attacked by that Poocheyena, May ran by me and told me you two had met."

 _Damn._ Landon's heart dropped.

"She told me you were quite the gentleman. I appreciate that greatly. It's hard to find those in today's world." The professor looked to his side. "Keep being yourself, Landon. May's just ahead past Oldale. Take that Mudkip of yours and go see her if you'd like."

That was more than Landon needed to hear.

 **I have about 5 chapters on deck! Be ready people! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Landon stared at her from behind. He didn't mean to creep up on her like this, but he saw her staring intently at her notebook. She was so studious, so curious, so full of life and energy. That was it. Landon decided that out of everything about her, it was her energy that captured him. He was attracted to her vibrant spirit. Landon cleared his throat and May was startled. She turned in fear and then turned red when she realized Landon had saw that she was afraid.

"Well I didn't mean to scare you." Said Landon cooly.

May tried the collect herself and act poised and sophisticated. "When did you get here?"

 _Woah._ Landon didn't realize before how enticing her voice was.

"I just got here. Didn't want to interrupt your, um…what is that there?" Landon asked.

"Oh these are just notes and observations and that kind of stuff."

"Well aren't you a good little student." mocked Landon. "And here I thought you'd be more fun."

May smirked. "I can be plenty of fun if I'm with the right person." She took a long step towards Landon and looked into his eyes.

 _My God, what is this?_

She looked down at his waist, "Where did you get this?" she asked taking his Pokéball off of his belt.

"Oh…you're…dad gave it to me." Landon remarked sparing the professor of any embarrassment.

"Is that so?" May remarked. _That voice!_ "Well I'll show you what he gave me." May reached for her belt and retrieved a Pokéball of her own. She took a few steps away from Landon and threw her ball at the ground. Out sprang a small green gecko Pokémon with large eyes.

"Treecko!" it chimed.

"Now, it's your turn." Remarked May throwing Landon's Pokéball back at him. He caught it in his hand and looked at her. She had an intense, yet playful look on her face.

 _This girl…_

Landon threw his Pokéball in the direction of May's Treecko and called "Go, Murdock!" His Mudkip sprang forth and landed gracefully.

"Murdock the Mudkip. Not bad! Ready for a battle with a real trainer?" May called. Landon nodded his head. "Treecko! Pound!" Treecko flipped into the air spinning and landed tail first on Murdock's forehead.

"Murdock! Get it back with Tackle!" commanded Liam. Murdock charged Treecko at full sprint and buried the fin on its head into the Treecko's stomach. Treecko was launched up but landed on a tree branch.

"Pound again!" At May's command, Treecko wrapped its tail around the tree branch and used it to launch itself at Murdock.

"Dodge it, Murdock!" Murdock dove out of the way just in time to avoid Treecko's second crushing tail blow. "Tackle it now!" Murdock once again collided into Treecko and this time carried it straight into the trunk of a tree. The force of the hit splintered the tree and nearly snapped it in half. The tree dust cleared and Treecko was left sat up against the tree with a daze in its eyes.

"Treecko! Come back!" said May sympathetically. Treecko returned to his Pokéball, defeated. "Well look at you. Big trainer on the block." mocked May. Landon could only smirk in light of her admiration and attention. "Let's go home and tell our parents we're heading out in the morning. We're ready. Especially you."

Landon and May walked home together discussing everything and anything. They basked in each other's presence. Finally they arrived home at Littleroot. May tugged Landon's arm in the direction her home first. "Landon. Thanks for our battle back there and everything." May said shyly. She extended her ankles to reach Landon's height and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I had a great day with you." She said before opening the door to her house and disappearing for the night. Landon's head flew with the Swellow's and he couldn't keep May out of his head.


End file.
